After Work
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: What does Special Agent Aya Brea do when she's not working? My wild guess! Might be totally wrong, but, hey! It works!


**After Work**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

What does Special Agent Aya Brea do when she's not hunting NMC's? One-Shot

**Before You Read**

I kinda put in what I usually do when I'm not doing whatever with a mix of the people-I-know's obessions. And, yes, I did go as low as my one of my favorite thing's to do when I'm not writing Fanfiction... you'll know it when you see it.

Anyways, on with the story!

**After Work**

**Aya sighed. What a **boring day. No NMC hunting- Rupert told her to take the day off. He said she was overworked. Overworked! Who would believe that? Now, she was sitting on the couch without any clue of what to do. Eve was out with her friends, she couldn't shoot anything-Aya couldn't even stratagize! Just sit at home and do nothing.

What was there to do?

She scratched the back of her head and leaned back. A small beep ringed through the room and she turned her head. Her internet just updated.

Hey. Wait. The internet. Of course! She could go on Facebook or something.

She got up and rushed over to the internet and logged onto the account she hadn't accessed for about half a year. She scanned through some application until she saw one she had been obessed with for weeks.

Cafe World.

She clicked the application and it opened. Five minutes later, it had loaded. No cash, no food, natta. Did she ever have some catching up to do.

Aya selected three meals and put them on the only three stove she had. She examined how much time that would take to make. 7 hours. Great. Now, she had nothing to do now. Naturally, she checked her wall for any updates.

One of her few friends, Peirce, to be exact, had posted a video from this website called Youtube. It was a video, and it was supposed to be funny. It was called "Charlie Bit My Finger". She clicked it. She watched it. And, naturally, she didn't get it.

Aya typed in a few things she was interested it. Of course, they're were videos on what she wanted: episodes of Gilmore Girls.

On the related videos bar was a video that had nothing to do with Gilmore Girls. In fact, it was a Dragonball Z AMV. What the heck was Dragonball Z? And what was an AMV?

She shrugged and clicked it.

The effects were great, the trasitions were great, the timing was great...so, she clicked another AMV. This one wasn't as good. She clicked another one. That was was better then the first one!

She paused before clicking another video. She should make one herself! But how, exactly, did she make one?

She pulled up a program automatic on her computer called Windows Movie Maker. It was exactly what she though it was. Then she pulled up whatever videos she had on her computer and threw it all together. It was far harder than she thought. She made 30 seconds of her video until she finally gave up and got off her computer.

Now she needed something else to do. She went into her kitchen and made herself a sandwhich before getting dressed. _I should hit the town,_ she thought, snatching the car keys from the hook. It wasn't long before she was driving around town, looking at all the stores.

She stopped at Aeropostal and Garage and a bunch of other clothing shops. Then she saw EB Games. She decided to stop there, too, and spent an hour or so looking at video games. Then another couple of hours looking for clothes.

Finally, she went home and wasn't surprised to see Eve on her computer. Eve was watching Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker. A 14-year-old British Spy. Who would've thought!

"Hey, Aya," Eve said, pausing the movie.

"Afternoon, Eve," Aya replied. "What you watching?" Aya already knew the answer.

"Alex Rider," she replied. "I read the book. I thought I'd watch the movie."

"Is it good?"

"Sorta. Nothing like the book. The book was okay."

"What movies are like what they're based off these days?"

Eve just shrugged. "I'm surprised to see you home," she said.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Rupert said I was overworked and needed a day off. He took my gun from me!" She sighed and plopped back down on the couch, right back where she started.

"Aya Brea without her gun? There's something you don't see everyday," Eve chuckled, playing her movie.

Aya stomache grumbled and she blushed slightly. Eve slowly turned on her chair and stared at Aya and Aya stared back. Suddenly, they burst into laughter. "Let's go out," Aya finally said, wipped tears from her eyes. "to King's Buffet. I'm starving after all that shopping."

Eve nodded and minimized the Youtube window.

It wasn't long before they were at Kiing's Buffet and eating the same thing at the same time in unison. Eve was, after all, Aya's sister/clone. They did the exact same thing at the exact same time. It freaked Peirce out how they would always finish each other sentances, espeically when proving him wrong.

Finally, they finished and they left after paying the bill and went bowling. It was seven'o'clock by their surprise, and getting dark. The day went by faster then Aya thought. "We should go home," she said.

Eve agreed and they headed off home...after one more round of bowling.

It was nine when they got back and they were both so tired, they could bearly stand.

The two girls went to their bedrooms, which were seperate, got into their pajamas and went to bed. While Eve was sound asleep, Aya was just about to pass out. "I should have day offs more often," she said with a smile before dozing off.

**The End**

**After Notes**

Yeah. I know. It's pretty crappy. I was bored and excited about The 3rd Birthday at the same time, so I wrote this. I don't own a PSP, but I'm going to buy one just to play The 3rd Birthday!


End file.
